Problem and Solution
by TroubledxEyes
Summary: AU of Echo. I have recently become addicted to Tollie. They play so hotly off each other. So, when i saw Echo. I naturally put a Tollie spin on it. Please R R. Enjoy.


Punishment

Chapter 1

A/N: This time it's a Tollie Fic. I love them. Hooked on them lately. I mean for god sakes. SHE'S WATCHTOWER NOW !. I have hope for them. I will never abandon Chlollie, though. I am supporting warily. I love them though. I love that Tess and Oliver play off each other. It's different from Chloe and Oliver, they blend. Which is still good. But for now, Tollie. AU of Echo.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. None of the characters or anything.

Tess startled slightly as she felt Oliver hug her tight and bury his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel him shaking and smell the alcohol on him. Then she felt the wetness of tears. It shocked the life out of her. But, thank god he was finally opening up to someone. Plus, she couldn't admit that she liked that it was her.

She reached up and ran one hand over his back and one hand through the ends of his hair. "Shh, Oliver. It's okay." The truth was Tess was pretty sure it wasn't. It was far from it. "No, it's not." Oliver choked out. Tess didn't know what to say. He was right. She knew that whatever it was. Whatever had him trying to get himself killed. It was awful. But, she meant what she said. She would understand and be there. God knows she couldn't judge.

"It will be." This seemed to calm him. If only a bit. So, she continued with it. "You're strong and you've got tons of people that are willing to help you." She took a breath. Then she curled her fingers into the ends of his hair. "I'll help you." She said it and the words hung in the air. She listened as he calmed down. He dragged in a few deep breaths. She felt him nuzzle her neck and put his arms around her waist. Oliver pulled her closer. "Oliver, come on. Let's get on the plane. Then, we can talk." She approached gently as she pulled away. Her hand still rested on his back and her other was still in his hair.

He nodded and let her pull him away. She walked them slowly towards the airfield. They got on the plane. Tess led them onto the couch and sat them down. He scooted back and laid his head against the back of the couch. Tess did the same. "Oliver, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." She said. It was sincere, She didn't care if Oliver never told anybody. All she wanted was for him to stop this. He was killing himself slowly. And it killed her to watch. "I just need you to stop what you've been doing. You're going to get yourself killed." She must've said the wrong thing. His eyes widened and his hands started to shake.

She watched those beautiful brown eyes fill with tears once more. She grasped his hand as she lifted her head. He quickly lifted his head and wiped at his eyes with his free hand. "God, Mercy. I…I can't." He stuttered out. His head was throbbing, his hands were shaking. And for god sakes he couldn't seem to get a hold on the waterworks. He hadn't cried this much since he parents were killed. Oh, god, his parents would probably disown him if they could see him now. The thought brought those damn tears to his eyes again. He sank forward and dropped his head in his hands.

Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and one on his back. They were rubbing slow circles. It was a comfort that he didn't deserve. But, he couldn't help but enjoy it and lean into it. "It's okay. You don't have to." She soothed. "Now, we have maybe an hour or two before we touch down. So, why don't you try to get some rest." She smiled sincerely at him. "I'll find you some aspirin." She said as she stood up. She felt his hand grab her wrist. "Mercy… Thanks." He said. She searched his eyes and saw the sincerity. She smiled again and gently pulled away.

Tess walked into the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and re-tied her ponytail. Then she went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin and shook 2 into her palm. Then filled a glass from the sink with water. She took a deep breath and walked to the couch. Oliver was asleep. She smiled and sat the pills and water down. She found a blanket and pulled it over him. She saw him getting worked up. He was having a nightmare. Tess stood their for a minute. She didn't know what to do. So, she sat down and gently pulled Ollie's head into her lap.

It did the trick. He calmed instantly. She smiled at the fact that after everything she could still calm him. She heard him mumbling and his face was contorted into a painful expression. Another Nightmare. God, was this what he had been going through. She gently ran her hands through his hair. It seemed to help a little. She kept doing it. Jesus, was this what had had been going through. Alone. No wonder he had been drinking. He knew it wouldn't solve anything. But, it dulled things for a bit. Well, he wouldn't be doing it anymore.

It didn't matter who or what got him to stop. As long as he did. She reached over and pulled out a file. It was one that kept coming back at her. She was starting to get it under control. But, it never hurt to be sure. One hand held the file up and the other ran through his hair. She had put the file away and looked at her watch. It had been an hour and a half. They would be landing soon. She slid away from Ollie as she stood. He stirred and pulled the blanket closer as he turned on his stomach. She went and checked with the pilot. They were perfectly on schedule. She got a new glass of water and sat down on the armrest of the couch. She reached over and gently shook him.

"Oliver." He groaned and buried his head in the pillow. She smirked. She shook him again. "Oliver, come on." Another groan. "Fine, you leave me no choice." She reached for the other pillow. She smacked him with it on the back. No response. Another hit. He shifted. Tess let a sigh of frustration. She kneeled in front of him and put her lips next to the shell of his ear. "Ollie." She whispered. "Mmm, Mercy ?" He asked, groggily. He rubbed a hand over his face. He winced as his hand rubbed over the cut above his eye. "Yeah. Come on, you need to get up." She said. He flipped onto his side.

She didn't pull back. Their faces were so close, noses almost touching. She swallowed and blinked. They had never been shy about being close. But, their was something charging this moment. Some force pulling them closer and closer. Until their lips collided. Hands were tangled in hair. Eyes were closing in pleasure. They broke apart when Oxygen became a necessity. Her eyes sparkled with shock and desire and lust. His did too. But, their was something else there. Something, that she had rarely ever seen. Need. The need to be close to somebody. The need to just have somebody their. The need for Trust and Care and Love. "Oliver." She breathed. "Tess, I need you in my life." She blinked again. "Please, Just whatever you do, just don't leave."

Tess gaped at him. She knew he had never been open like this. She thought their could never be a chance between them again. But, this kiss, these moments it gave her hope. Maybe, things could be different this time. _"Goddammit, what the hell are you thinking. It won't be different. She mentally kicked herself. "You need to cut these ties. Just leave him to his friends. His justice league. All the things he had.. The things that made him who he is and where he would eventually end up, again. She couldn't let him break down the wall she had carefully erected between them. Even, friendship was a little way's off. So, she would just have to set him straight.. _

"Oliver, I won't." She assured him as she stood. "But, this can't happen again. You don't want it to." He opened his mouth to protest. "I don't either." Those words were a stab to both fragile hearts. "I think we've still got to work on getting to friends first, Or at least people who don't just have some bitter memories and a connected past." She said those words with a heavy heart. She watched the hurt, confusion, shock and all too often seen, pain. "Okay, well, Umm…" He stuttered and was cut off at the plane landing. It jostled them both bit. Oliver who had been in the middle of standing, fell and Tess was standing as well. They wound up on the ground as Tess fell on top of Oliver.

They laid their in shock. Tess immediately stood. She knew one more minute and she wouldn't have been able to leave. "I'll, see you at the conference ." And with that she got off the plane and into her town car as fast as she could. Oliver watched her go. He wiped his eyes, regained his composure and left. Little did he know, that that's when he would need somebody the most.


End file.
